


Last Mercy.

by Major_Lady_Writer22



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, On the Run, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lady_Writer22/pseuds/Major_Lady_Writer22
Summary: There isn't a book on being a parent.





	1. Introduction.

“Please state your name for the records” The bald agent said, readjusting his navy blue blazer, she noticed how uncomfortable he was, that or he was hesitant about this.

“Lilith Blair Toretto,” Dressed in an orange two piece prison ‘suit‘ leaning back on the cold metal chair, her ease probably made him uneasy.

The room was small, the short metal table was cold to the touch, the two-way mirror sat directly behind the agent with the camcorder directly on the left of him. Lilith felt thankful that she wasn’t cuffed.

“Are you aware of your rights?” The teen nodded, she glared at the red dot flashing on the camcorder and the bald cop noticed and scoffed. “Nervous?”

Lilith made eye contact and cocked her head slightly “I know of my rights sir” she needed to establish that she was controlling this ridiculous interview.

“What took place on the night of February 2nd 2019?” His expression was relaxed, but voice was hoarse, if she had to speculate he was a chain smoker before he quit.

Lilith adjusted herself in the seat, correcting her posture and kissing her teeth, “they sent me to my room, my pops got mad because I failed the test I said I studied for.”

“I wanna know about your Father Dominic Toretto,” The older man knew she would play games, but he was older and wiser.

“He was twenty-seven when I came around, from what I’m told he did things to make sure me and my papa was okay”  The young girl sighed, she hated talking about the past.

“He committed fraud, Arson, grand larceny, and evading,” The man chuckled “I mean the list continues on.”

He was getting cocky which meant he was warming up to the idea of interviewing a teenager for what her parents did. Her _adult_ parents.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

The agent shrugged "Maybe the apple doesn't fall far?" It was Lilith turn to scoff.

"Okay." She leaned on the table, folding her arms on the table making direct eye contact with the man.

“What happened that night was me being sent to my room, the house being quiet for some time and then around midnight our front door was kicked open by a bitter ass FBI agent who felt the need to roughly drag me out of my bed.”

Lilith slapped her hand down on the table, making the man flinch “I was crying and screaming for my parents who fought to get to me!” She screamed, face getting red and tears swelling up.

“they cuffed me and dragged out of my home like some criminal! They taunted my parents by slamming me against their car and laughing!“ She stood abruptly knocking back the chair.

The agent put his hand up to signal them that he had it under control.

“The one with the broken nose, grabbed me by my hair just to comment on how nice my body filled out.”

The older man noticed how her chest was heaving, he’s been working for the FBI for almost thirty years and yet this is causing his heart to break.

“I am NOT my parents, I go to school, I get straight A’s, I have college tours lined up.” She took a deep breath, it was shaky but she needed to calm down.

“Look, I don’t know what my parents do. They kept that side away from me and I didn’t question anything. They raised me in a home with a big family and a lot of love.”

The man nodded, he turned off the camera, and stood up. “I’ll bring your parents to you” the teen nodded and mumbled a ‘thank you’ as the bald man walked out the door.

“What were you thinking Bilkins?” A younger agent who had been with them for little more than five years questioned his boss, he thought the girl knew everything.

“I’m thinking that you will bring Brian O’Conner to his daughter” Bilkins walked past the agent before stopping “Without a scratch, we’re not traumatizing that poor girl any further, and once he’s with his daughter you’re suspended.


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I ain't going back to Barstow"

_Las Vegas._

 

“What happened to keeping me away from this life!” The teen yelled as she ran through a maze of buildings and winding side streets as the sky rumbled, and heavy rain filled her shoes.

She was stuck on foot while everyone else was nice and dry in their new shiny car, “You were non-threatening” her uncle Roman said voice coming in statically over the ear-com.

Pushing pass a group of people to try to get to the main road she found herself at a dead end. “I’m at a dead end and he was right behind me” Panic rose in her voice as she struggled to search for a small hiding spot.

The small alley was crowded with trash and rodents, she refused to even think about emerging herself in waste. “Were ten minutes away babe.” she groaned as her father’s words came through, because the man that was chasing her decided to turn the corner into the alley.

“I don’t have ten minutes,” She sneered eyeing the man as he slowly made his way towards her.

The man is somewhat too tall for his build, he had little to no muscle and the suit he was wearing was barely hanging on to his frame, he wasn’t very threatening.

Once he charged, Lilith flinched and ducked down, he hit the brick wall behind her and reeled. The intense pain shot up his arm as he whimpered in pain.

Lilith grabbed at the opportunity, she stood up grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back roughly. Seeing as he had little to no hair she gripped his blazer by the collar and smashed his head into the brick wall until he slumped in her arms.

“Never mind, took care of it.” She snickered, she actually took a guy down, sure it was dark and raining with nobody around but he was down.

“Pulling up Lil,” Letty’s voice rung out and Lilith remembered that she wasn’t at the pickup.

Once again Lilith was running, wheezing through people and cars, she could feel her heart throbbing inside her chest, her wet hair slick against her neck, the weird sound her shoes were making as she ran made her feel uncomfortable and the thought of her getting sick was nearing like a freight train.

Finally seeing the sleek black car, Lilith picked up her pace and soon she was flinging the door open and climbing in.

“One day I’m going to take as long as y'all do when someone is running” She mumbled putting on her seat belt as Letty drove off.

Pulling the flash drive out her pocket she handed the small stick to Letty, “I got everything.” the adrenaline was wearing off, and she was now wet and angry.

Taking out the ear-com, and ignoring Letty looks of concern, she pushed back the seat and curled up. She might as well get a little nap in.

~~**~** ~~

 

They had been parked at a gas station in New Mexico when the teen finally woke up. She was being picked up and carried, usually it wasn’t such a bad idea but she felt the heavy breathing of the person and panicked in their arms.

Flailing about she elbowed the person and got dropped, when her body connected with the hard dirt covered ground she whimpered in pain as the person above cursed.

“I was just trying to move you to your parents room” Tej admitted, holding his throbbing nose.

 “I panicked!” Lilith cried out.

After a few moments on the ground she picked herself up, dusting off as best as she could she glared at her uncle. 

“There’s a thing called waking someone up” she snapped, she walked away before she give a second thought on apologizing.

Looking around she noticed the gas station, diner, and motel five inches from each other, taking her chances she walked into the rundown diner. The small diner was something out of the movies.

The chipped checked floor was polished, the so-called bar was empty but clean and waiting to be filled, the jukebox in the back looked as if it hadn’t been touched since the eighty’s and the silver and red painting the decorated the whole thing looked shiny and new. Sliding in the black leather booth Lilith waited.

Looking through the menu she heard the bell of the diner door being opened but continued looking for what actually sounded good on the menu. Setting down her menu she was faced with her two parents, they all stared at each other for awhile before the waiter came over.

“Buenos dias que puedo conseguir para ti?” Lilith looked at the smiling waiter then back at her dad for him to translate.

“necesito un minuto?” She asked noticing the look that the young teen was giving her father.

Dom shook his head and made his daughter speak for herself.

Rolling her eyes Lilith spoke with hesitation “burrito de cerdo?” the waiter nodded and wrote it down, “con jugo de naranja.”

After burying her head with shame of not knowing Spanish she listened to her Papi order for him and Brian. Once the lady left she picked her head up again, glaring.

“You couldn't order for your own child?” She asked fake hurt, she understood why he thought her learning the language was important but she didn't have time to say what she wanted to say enough times in her head.

“Your dad's a white boy” Dom said shrugging, grinning as Brian glared at him.

“She's half white” Brian pointed out while Lilith quietly clapped. “Thank you daddy.”

Falling into a comfortable conversation while they waited for their food, Lilith remembered how she missed just sitting down and talking to her parents. Her whole vacation they have been running and trying to prove to the world that they weren't bad guys but this time she was along for the ride instead of being with Mia.

If her parents felt bad for dragging her along they didn't show it, they still treated her the same and while the stress levels were high they made her do her winter break assignments as if they were driving cars out of planes or helping someone escape a guy with a crooked ass jaw.

These moments were the moments why she loved being the center of their world, although at sometimes she hated them for the decisions they stupidly made but she could accept the small things.

When the waiter placed their plates in front of them the rest of the family joined. Roman sat next to Lilith, Tej sat next to Brian, and Letty sat at the bar. All squeezed into the small booth the three ate happily as the two looked over the menu and the one ordered coffee.

“Hows the math going?” Tej asked the young blonde girl as she finished her drink.

“Hows the nose?” She shot back, there was a slight bruise showing up and she knew she should apologize but he brought up school and it was now his fault.

**_~~~~~ _ **

****It was later in the day when the three decided to turn their motel room over and once they did it was a feeling of regret all over.

The motel was one of those seedy places men met up with other men and did very unquestionable things, the beds looked like they were bed bug ridden, the carpet on the floor had weird stains in them that were discolored, and once Brian moved the mattress to flip it over there was blood stains on it.

Trying not to picture what exactly happened on that bed Lilith just went out to the car and grabbed her sleeping bag, returning to the room she could tell her parents just got into a small heated argument by the way her Papi back was turned to her dad's.

Ignoring the tense filled room, she fanned out her bag on top of the bed and unzipped it. The bag wasn't big but it slept two people, it could sleep three with the third was a small child and not a six-foot beefy adult with a slight dad bod.

After taking a shower and stealing one of her dad shirts the young teen was exhausted, she was interrupted from her nap, had to go steal more things after they ate, and by then it was nearing six and she was ready to sleep for the next three days.

Settling in her sleeping bag it didn't take long for her to start to slip in and out, she just wished she was already sleep so she couldn't hear her parents conversation.

“Dom, you know i'm right.” Brian wasn't excellent at whispering, “She wasn't exactly brought up in this like you were.”

She heard her Papi sigh and her dad continue on, “She's running for us because we can't show our faces!” him yelling made Lilith flinch and he noticed.

Running his fingers through her hair, she relaxed.

“Nobody knows she's ours but soon they'll realize she's after what we couldn't snatch.” Brian went back to whispering and trying to keep his cool.

“I know this” Her papi finally spoke up, she almost didn't hear him.

“We gotta take her back, she's not our pet we trained”

“We'll take her to Mia”

“Thank you."

~~_**~** _ ~~

_**[ 2/9/19]** _

  _Los Angeles_

The walkway was dimly lit, nobody was passing by and the streets were abandoned, the sight was something straight out of a horror film. Wrapping the windbreaker tighter around her body, the whispering hum as sheets of precipitation plummeted to the water-forsaken ground. She was soaking wet from head to toe.

Walking the three small steps leading to the front door Lilith took a deep breath in before walking inside the house.

“ETA twenty." The teen nodded letting out the breath as she watched her aunt stare at the muted television.

It had been a month since Lilith seen her parents and she was getting a bit touched-starved. She was use to being close to them at all times, being able to climb in their laps when the day just wasn't going right, but she no longer had that. All she had was phone calls.

Walking into her room the teen immediately stripped the wet clothes from her body, thankful that the room had a joining bathroom Lilith stepped on the cold tile floor; She walked leisurely to the shower, steam filling the room as she cut the shower on.

She washed her body slowly. She couldn't help but feel the dread wash over her like an icy chill, she wanted to go back to when she didn't recognize her surroundings back when she was younger and having such complex feelings weren't even a thing yet.

 

 

**_LM_ **

“There’s my girl,” Soon as she exited her bedroom her father was there smiling so bright that she was sure his cheeks were hurting, but she returned the smile; just as bright and happy.

“Please do-” Lilith couldn’t even finish her sentence before she was being lifted and assaulted with kisses by the blond man.

Once she was back on her two feet she patted her dads cheek, “It’s good to see you too daddy.”

She passed her affections to her papa; she knew the man was one to group the two together for a hug rather than one on one but when he wrapped his arms around his daughter she melted. It felt good to be back in their arms. Even if it was for a short time.

Sitting on the couch that perfectly seated three people, Lilith sat in the middle with her parents on both sides while Mia sat in the old brown recliner that needed to be tossed.

"Where's the others?" Mia asked, tersely, her eyes flickered from Dom to Brian.

Dom shrugged, arm resting on the back of the couch so he could touch his husband and daughter in some sort of way. “We split up.”

“Dom and Letty got into a fight.” Brain corrected.

Lilith shifted, the tension was thick now and by the way Mia face was twitching it was going to get worse.

"Why."

Dom clenched his fist to try to reign in the anger that was simmering. "The usual."

Mia sighed, the usual meant Lilith. Mia knew about Letty's crush but it never went further since Dom been with Brian since they were teens so Mia thought she would find someone who was available but when Letty found about the pregnancy it was like a light switch went off.

"It's been years, I just let them go at it at this point." Brian shrugged, "These are her demons."

Mia faced scrunched up with anger, "Why are you just letting it happen?" 

"Mia." It was a warning that she ignored.

"I'm not going to play into the games, you can. But I refuse too." Brian was being to get angry, Mia blamed him for getting essentially getting Dom first.

"I didn't come here to get into a pissing match because you want to baby a grown women." 

Mia scoffed, "I just know how it feels to become second." 

Lilith eyes shot between her aunt and dad, she wasn't sure what was happening. The situation snowballed and the way her father was seeking contact from her papi let her know that it was just going to get worse.

"That's enough." Dom stood and Brian followed, "I just wanted to come home to my daughter not argue."

Mia shook her head, she wasn't stupid to know that Dom was going to defend Brian. He was his husband and father of his child; nobody could compare to Brian O'Conner.

"You can leave then."

 

**_LM_ **

"Why is everything upside down?" 

Their carefully ordered world had been ransacked. The filing cabinet was open and the contents strewn like ugly confetti over the hardwood. The bookshelves lay bare and on the floor, their previous contents in piles on the floor. Even the family portraits were roughly smashed into the floor, their frames ripped apart and photos tossed to one side.

"Again?" Brian growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate sometimes can't be trusted.
> 
> Is it good? Probably not.


End file.
